


Kink

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Massage, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between upcoming assignments and coaching glee, Kurt is stressed to the max which prompts Blaine to offer him a massage.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: Kink
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134995936045/kink

Kurt was stressed. Despite being six hundred miles away from NYADA, he still had things due. The professors for third year NYADA students knew they would never actually see their students since they were all over the country doing their work study projects, so all of their assignments had to do with the project they were working on. It was NYADA finals week, and Kurt had two papers due, one regarding why he chose the project and the other one was to be about what exactly he was doing with his project. 

On top of all the assignments due, he was coaching a glee club, and this group was competing against Vocal Adrenaline at Sectionals right after they got back from Christmas break. He had to get a set list together that was catered to his students’ strengths so that they had the best chance of winning.

Not to mention the fiasco that he and Blaine had to deal with regarding Dalton burning down. With all that had happened the past couple weeks, Kurt was stressed to the max, hunched over his laptop at three in the morning in the living room which was dimly lit by the Christmas tree that Burt had drug over saying that he and Blaine needed a tree and all the trimmings regardless of their temporary living arrangement. 

Kurt heard footsteps shuffling in his direction and didn’t even bother to look up. “Did I wake you up?”

“No,” Blaine said sleepily. “I rolled over and didn’t roll into you. What are you doing?”

“Set list for Sectionals, a paper for my class, you name it, I’m working on it.”

“When’s your paper due?” 

“Friday.”

“Kurt, honey, it’s like 3:30. Come to bed. The paper can wait until a decent hour.”

Kurt sighed. He knew that as much as he wanted to finish this paper, he was exhausted and needed to sleep. Plus, he knew Blaine wouldn’t go back to bed until Kurt came with him. So, he saved everything and shut down his laptop. When she straightened his back, he realized just how long he had been hunched over like that. He felt and heard his back pop and he groaned and how sore his neck and shoulders were.

Blaine heard Kurt’s back pop too. “Honey, how long have you been out here?”

Kurt looked up at Blaine. “I’m not sure.”

Blaine lightly massaged Kurt’s shoulders and felt how tense they were. “How about we go back to the bedroom, and I’ll give you a massage. Maybe we can work out all those kinks and get you relaxed enough to actually sleep.

Kurt chuckled and stood up to follow Blaine back to their bedroom. “On one condition, you help me finish this paper.

“If it gets you back to bed now, deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134995936045/kink


End file.
